


got to have you closer

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No need for that language, baby brother," Michael croons, and Lucifer gnashes his teeth and wonders why he was cursed with such a prick of an older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got to have you closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn and I'm not sorry. Enjoy~

Michael’s sitting on his chair in only his underwear and has a lapful of naked Lucifer clawing at his shoulders and kissing him like he’s ready to devour his big brother. Lucifer’s breathing soft, needy sounds against Michael’s lips as he rocks his erection against Michael’s toned stomach, precome drizzled across the tanned skin from his mindless rutting. Each roll of his hips pushes down on Michael’s clothed cock, working him over in heady pleasure that builds agonizingly slow. Sometimes Lucifer slows down just to torture Michael, but right now he’s rocking insistently against his brother, seeking his own pleasure and release. And when Michael pushes a slick finger inside of him, Lucifer feels so _close_ and _yes_ , he’s almost there - 

until Michael withdraws his finger and seizes his hips with both hands, forcing Lucifer to stutter to a stop. Eyes squeezing shut tight, Lucifer buries his head in Michael’s neck with a petulant growl, trying to wriggle out of Michael’s grasp. Michael digs his nails in, and the hot rush of pain is dizzying.

“ _Fuck_ , Micha, _why_ -” Lucifer snarls, too out of breath to truly sound threatening, and Michael cuts Lucifer off with a sharp slap on his ass that makes Lucifer inhale sharply.

"No need for that language, baby brother," Michael croons, and Lucifer gnashes his teeth and wonders why he was cursed with such a prick of an older brother.

Michael soothes the reddened flesh on Lucifer’s ass with one hand, the other maintaining its steadfast hold on his hip. “Slow down.”

And like that, Michael releases Lucifer from his grip and rubs his finger against Lucifer’s hole in a teasing swipe. Lucifer’s body heaves with sigh, hands squeezing Michael’s shoulders as he starts again, hips moving at a slow pace. Michael strokes Lucifer hair with his free, earning him another breathless sound against his neck.

"Good boy," Michael says, sliding the finger back inside Lucifer, who muffles a groan against sweaty skin.

The air is full of their labored breaths and the slick sound of flesh on flesh, and Lucifer is content to keep the slow rhythm for only so long. He can feel the slow build of orgasm, but it’s not enough to push him over. The moment he bucks up hard against Michael’s stomach, Michael’s hands are at his hips again, causing him to stop. Lucifer groans in frustration and nips Michael neck, knowing full well he’ll be punished for the show of impatient insolence. Sure enough, Michael is digging his fingers into Lucifer’s hips hard enough to bruise, teetering on the edge of pleasure-pain. 

"What did I say?" Michael murmurs against Lucifer’s temple. Lucifer shakes his head, another whine escaping his throat as his legs tremble.

"It’s not enough," Lucifer all but mumbles, and Michael sighs. Lucifer knows that sound. Disappointment.

"You couldn’t even handle a simple order. Such a bad boy. I should leave you here. Maybe tie you up so you can’t touch yourself for the rest of the night while I get off in front of you," Michael says, and Lucifer shakes his head again.

"Don’t you dare," Lucifer rasps, but the fight is gone from his voice.

"Can you be good then?" Michael asks, and Lucifer bites back every swear he knows in Enochian.

"Yes," he says begrudgingly. "Sir."

Michael hums in approval at the title, and he roves his hands down Lucifer’s sweat-slick back, kneading the muscle there. ”Good. Start again.”

With another shaky huff, Lucifer moves his hips in tentative circles, testing Michael’s control and approval. When he’s met with no resistance, he starts again, his swollen cock sliding against Michael’s damp belly in slow, easy strides. The lazy waves of pleasure are maddening, and all Lucifer wants is to grind his cock hard and fast on his brother, but he _can’t_ , and that makes him nearly sob against Michael’s neck, needing so much more than what is being offered.

Michael finally takes mercy on him when he combs his hand through Lucifer’s short hair again.

"So good for me. What do you want, Luca?"

Lucifer grumbles something unintelligible and probably offensive, because Michael knows what Lucifer wants, what he’s fucking wanted since Lucifer first crawled onto his lap, naked and hungry-eyed. But apparently that’s not enough, as Michael grips Lucifer’s hair tight and lifts his head so he can murmur in Lucifer’s ear.

"Tell big brother what you want or you get nothing."

Lucifer all but growls as he leans in, nipping Michael’s earlobe. “I wanna come, Micha, _come on_.”

When Michael does nothing, Lucifer nearly screams.

“ _Please_ ,” he grits out, and Michael presses a kiss to his jaw.

"Good boy. Go on then, work yourself up and come all over me," Michael purrs.

That’s all the invitation Lucifer needs. He works his hips hard and fast, rutting against Michael’s stomach with low groans. Having been teased for so long, it takes an embarrassingly short time to reach his climax. He buries his face against Michael’s neck once more as his body trembles and toes curl, and he comes on Michael’s stomach in hard spurts while he groans, deep and guttural. Michael strokes the back of Lucifer’s neck, whispering soft praises about how good he is, how hot he is when he comes undone by his big brother.

When Lucifer is no longer seeing stars, he pulls back and regards Michael through half-narrowed eyes. For all of his control in this situation, Michael looks thoroughly debauched himself, his chest heaving and pupils blown in desire. Lucifer scoots back on Michael’s lap and runs his fingers down the mess he’s made on Michael’s stomach. Tugging down Michael’s underwear enough to free his erection, Lucifer smirks at Michael’s shocked face as he wraps his soiled hand around Michael’s cock in a firm grip. Michael makes this choked sound that’s music to Lucifer’s ears, and while he would love to torture Michael with a slow handjob, he can tell his brother isn’t going to last long enough to make this fun. Sure enough, all it takes is a few good pumps for Michael to come over Lucifer’s hand with a groan.

Wiping the mess on the chair (Michael will punish him for that later, but whatever), Lucifer leans in and catches Michael’s lips in a hard kiss. Michael responds in kind, his hands framing Lucifer’s face as they melt into each other.

"I hate you," Lucifer says in between kisses, and Michael just laughs against Lucifer’s lips because he knows what Lucifer really means beneath those words.

"I know," Michael says.


End file.
